The present invention relates to a seat recline and dumping system that includes a memory feature. More particularly, the system of the invention is capable of adjustment to a particular angle, dumping the seat back away from that angle, and then returning to the preset angular orientation.
In most modern vehicles, the seat backs of the passenger seats, particularly the front seats, are adjustable. By the simple expedient of a hand lever, a passenger can adjust the angle of incline of the seat back to suit the person's comfort level. In many vehicles, the seat back can be adjusted from a substantially vertical orientation to a nearly horizontal position to allow the passenger to recline.
When passengers enter the rear seat of a two-door vehicle, it becomes necessary to pivot the seat back of the front seat forward to allow access to the rear of the vehicle. This process is known as "dumping" the front seat. In some reclining seat designs, the dumping process occurs by manipulating the same lever that is used to adjust the angular orientation of the seat back. This approach is simple, but it does not allow the vehicle passenger to restore the passenger seat back to a preset angle.
This process is shown schematically in FIGS. 1(a)-(c). Specifically, a seat S is connected to the vehicle body by way of a frame F. The seat back B can be adjusted in either direction as indicated by the dual arrows R. As shown in FIG. 1(b), the passenger can adjust the seat back to a preferred angle A of inclination. However, when a passenger desires access to the rear of the vehicle, the seat back must be dumped from its pre-set angular position. This dumping phenomenon occurs by pivoting the seat forward in the direction of the arrow P.
In the case of the simpler seat adjustment mechanism, using the recline adjustment to dump the seat does not allow the passenger to automatically return the seat back to the predetermined angle A. As a result, more sophisticated systems have been developed that separate the seat recline feature from the dumping feature. These devices separate dumping from the normal adjustments of the seat back so that the seat back does not lose its predetermined angle of inclination A.
One such patent is owned by the assignee of the present invention, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,932. The '932 patent relies upon a memory latch to establish the angle of inclination A of the seat back. The memory latch is allowed to pivot when the seat is operated in its dump mode. When the dumping has been completed, the latch is restored to its locked position to thereby re-establish the seat back at its user set angle A. While the system of the '932 patent provides significant benefits over the prior adjustment mechanisms, there remains a need for improvements to seat adjustment and dumping mechanisms. For instance, most prior adjustment and dumping mechanisms rely upon relatively bulky stamped metal components that can be expensive and difficult to assemble. There remains a need for a recline and dumping system that is lightweight, that fits into as small an envelope as possible, and that is inexpensive to manufacture.